A Wounded Heart
by graymoonprix
Summary: This is my sequel to Rare Treasure! The first half of this story takes place the day she comes back toFairy Tail. It will deal with what everyone thinks about her being back and how they feel about Lucy the way she is now. It will have some one piece crossover to it.
1. Chapter 1

_** Wounded Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

Hello everybody well here it is my sequel to Rare Treasure. I don't know how good it'll be, but I'm trying it's still a work in progress. So if you have any thoughts on it as I write it about what I can do to make it better just let me know. Tanks I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

(The day she came home)

Lucy stood nervously outside the guild doors trying to calm herself, as she gently rock the sleeping babe with in her arms. "Are you okay Luc-cun" asked the blue haired girl standing beside her in a worried tone. Levy and Gray seem to notice that the closer they got to the guild the lighter Lucy seem to get. "Sorry I'm just a bit nervous" said the young blonde with a fake smile. Gray sighed before saying "tell you what how about I go in there first and tell everyone that your back, that way it gives them a chance to calm down okay". Lucy slowly knotted in agreement to this as the three of them now moved to take a seat underneath a nearby tree. Levy desperately wanted to ask her best friend so many questions but she could tell, that what ever had happened to her friend was not going to be something she could easily talk about. In a small voice Levy asked "so does he have a name"? at this question Lucy calm down a bit and she looked down at her child would love filled eyes and replied. "Why yes he does and a it's a very good one with that said please let me introduced you too my son Zoro Sunny Heartfilia, do you want to hold him". "Can I" said Levy in a very excited tone, Lucy then gently handed the sleeping child over to Levy. As Lucy watched the two of them she smiles happily as she couldn't help but wonder how things are going with Gray.

(Levy's point of view)

I can't believe we found her, I'm so happy all I wanna do is hug her and cry. But sadly I can't help but feel as I look at her that she's not the same Lucy anymore. Her eyes seem to have a deep painful sadness with in them then and I want to ask her so many things. But every time start to ask the words just don't seem to come out. I can't help but think when I look at her it's as it's not her. I understand that much time has passed while she was gone and we may not have changed but it's very obvious that she has. I mean she is a child, and that alone is a huge thing I can't help but want to cry even more when I think about it. I don't know what is worse the fact that she was hurts so badly by that man. Or that she was all alone and so far away from her family all the time. Either way it really doesn't matter, only thing that is important is that somehow she came back to us. I don't care how or who made it happen, as for this baby I can tell that she deeply care for him and love him with all my heart no matter what. So I planned on doing the same, plus he's totally adorable and cute. Who the hell couldn't love this little guy I mean he looks just like his mama. The only thing that I don't really get is how the hell did she come up with this name, I just don't know about that one. But there must be great story behind it for her to look so proudly at her little boy as she told me this name. Hopeful in time and with a lot of love from us she can one day open her heart again and somehow find the person that she used too be. Even if it is just something as simple as seeing her truly smile again, will be more then enough for me.

Upon entering the guild he noticed that there weren't that many people in there and truth be told he was actually happy for that. Very slowly he made his way across the room while trying to think of a way to break the news to everyone.

(Gray's point of view)

Oh god I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I just went and said that to her. Just how the hell am I gonna pull this off, I mean the moment I say hey lacy back everyone's going to flip out. I should have never open my mouth but I couldn't help it the way, she looked it just tore me apart inside. (Sigh) Oh well guess I better get this over with.

"Oh hello Gray welcome back you seem troubled, what's wrong" greeted an older white haired girl as she clean a glass at the bar. Gray sighed as he leaned in and whispered "is the master here" "no I'm sorry he's at guild masters monthly meeting, is there something I can help you with" question the young barmaid at Grays odd behavior. With a deep sigh Gray continue to whisper "well I guess since he's not here I don't have a lot of choice. Okay look what I'm about to tell you is real important so you can't freak out, because this is going to be hard enough as it is. Look Lucy's outside and...". But much to Gray's unhappiness before he can finish what he was saying Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs "Lucy's back.. oh my god, why she outside!" which of caught the attention of the few people in the guilt who were now staring at Gray. As the white haired mange and everyone else attempted to run outside to see if it was true or not. They suddenly we're stopped by Gray as he yelled out "everyone just sit down, shut up and listen to me!" he then sighed and started to explain. Meanwhile back outside Lucy set quietly as she watched her son and her best friend play in the shade of a tree. She smiled joyfully at the scene before her eyes, when suddenly she heard someone call her name. As she turned around her eyes widen in shock and she whispered out "oh thank god!" before she found herself unable to stand has everything went black. Levy suddenly screamed "catch her" as she noticed Lucy, but thankfully before hitting the ground she was caught by the two muscular arms of the iron-slayer. As he gently cradle the blonde in his arms he and turned to the blue haired girl now beside him. With a voice that sounded almost on the verge of tears he asked "how, how the hell did she make it back?" Levy could only smile and she quickly said "I think we should take her inside". Gajeel I was about to agree, when he noticed something odd in Levy's arms "hey shorty who's the kid?" asked Gajeel, "oh this little guy you mean you can't tell, I mean he looks just like his mama anyways his name Zoro" said the blue haired girl with a giggle as she walked away. Leaving one very confused looking dragon slayer behind. He growled and started to walk behind two as he thought about what Levy had just said to him. While he slowly walked to the guild he couldn't help but stare down at the sleeping girl in his arms as it finally hit him. He realize the weight of the word that the script mage had said to him. "That bastard" was all that he seemed to growl out in a pissed tone as his body now shook with anger. Back inside the guild everyone now was quiet as the thought of what Gray had just tell them. When without warning the guild doors burst open to reveal a blue haired girl that was caring a baby, followed by one very pissed off iron-slayer. Who was gently caring someone, as the guild members realize who he was carrying they all screamed "Lucy!". Mirajane gasp in at the sign of Lucy as she quickly shouted out "is she alright what happened? Quick bring her to the infirmary and somebody go get Wendy.", "bunny girl passed out as soon as she saw me, other than that I think she's fine. Did you know she's got a kid and that bastard was the one that got her fucking pregnant, I swear when I find them I'm going to killing him". Gajeel snap in an angry tone as he gently place Lucy down on the bed. In stock from what he had just told her, Mirajane could only stare at Lucy in disbelief. Before she whispered "I'm sorry" as Mirajane held Lucy's hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wounded Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 2

Mirajane then gently placed a wet cloth on the young blondes forehead, as she slowly looked down at the young girl she could not help but to notice the exposed parts on her body. She gasp in horror when she notice how deeply scarred she was, the sound that came from the older white haired girl caught the attention of a still very pissed off iron-slayer. Gajeel eyes widen in shock as you realize what the Mirajane had noticed, in anger and without warning Gajeel suddenly slammed his fist into the wall and said. "Just what the hell did that bastard do to her" the two of them are now sitting quietly as they begin to wonder just what they're young kind heart-ed friend had been through all this time.

(Mirajane's point of view)

I can't believe it it really is Lucy, oh my god she's so pale. I hope she's alright even if Gajeel said that she only passed out. I know I feel better once Wendy has a chance to look at her. Wait! did he just say that she had a baby and that horrible man was the father... Lucy you poor thing I'm so sorry, please wake up soon. (Sigh) Now that I have a chance to look at you girl, it looks like you got a little older, huh... It only makes me sad to think of all the fun and happiness that you missed out on. What the hell! her arms and legs are so badly scarred, what could have made them I mean. I have seen battle wounds that weren't this badly. Just what happened to you you poor thing. I can say this much I can't wait to see your baby, I bet he or she is so adorable. oh I just thought of something I wonder how Natsu and Erza will react about her being back and having a baby. (sigh) I know how hard it was for the two of them all this time while you were gone, they both just seem to be so angry with themselves. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for Natsu, I remember when they came back to tell us the news. It was the first time I ever saw Natsu that scared and heartbroken... Oh Lucy I hope that someday you can forgive us for not being strong enough to take you from that man. I swear that is he ever shows up here I won't let him have you or that baby even if it cost me my life. so please just wake up...

(Gajeel's point of view)

Damn it... I knew bunny girl feel lighter than normal when I picked her up. I know how bad he hurt me and every time I try to imagine what he did to her I just wanna rip something apart. I wonder if the most of these scars are my fault. Damn... I should a paid more attention, then maybe I would have seen that bastard and I could have gotten you away from him. I just hope that someday maybe she can forgive me, I never wanted to be the cause of her pain again. God... the more I look at her the more I wish she would have just left me to die. I failed her as a guild member and a friend, I swear and I will never let that bastard near her again. Just let that asshole try and I'll show him just how terrifying a dragon slayer can be...(sigh) come on Lucy just wake the hell up so I can tell you I'm sorry... please...

Outside the infirmary the rest of the guild members waited patiently to find out anything about Lucy's condition. Levy rock and padded the baby in her arms trying to calm his cries, it was as if he knew something was wrong his mother. "Maybe he's hungry or he needs his diaper changed" said Gray in a worried tone. Upon hearing this Levy carefully handed little Zoro to Gray and said "here you hold him and I'll go try to find some milk". Gray was about to objects but Levy was already gone. Gray stare down at the surprisingly now quiet infant and smile before saying "you really do look like your mama don't you? I guess I can introduce myself, the names Gray Fullbuster and I'm your mom's team mate. But I guess that you can call me uncle Gray" . Little Zoro only smiled and giggled at this, which made gray's smile only widen, when he suddenly realized that Levy with now staring at him. "Ah that's so cute, does uncle Gray want to feed him" teased levy "oh shut up! here you take him" snapped Gray. As he carefully handed little Zoro to Levy he could not help but think about how Lucy was doing and what she may have gone through.

(Gray's point of view)

Oh my god I can't believe it!... I guess those guys are the ones who saved her, huh... I don't really care I'm just happy she's back, but then again I guess I'm not the only one, Levy hasn't stopped crying since we left the port... wait... what did Lucy just say to Levy? baby... oh my god!... Lucy... had.. a.. baby! If she's has a baby that means she had to get pregnant when she was gone. That bastard Law has to the daddy, shit Lucy I'm so sorry. I wonder if she's mad at me or blame me because I wasn't there that night, I should a been... oh! where at the guild, I know everybody's gonna be really happy to see her, bet that she can't... wait a minute! Lucy looks like she terrified, why would she be terrified. Don't tell me she's scared of seeing everyone, no that can't be it...right? Maybe she's just really nervous about what everyone will say or how they will act towards her... Guess that doesn't really surprise me, if I was gone as long as she would probably be wondering the same thing. (sigh) God what a man and then she looks like she's about to cry... I know what if I go in there and talk to everyone, that way they can have a chance to calm down... Don't really know if it'll work or not but here goes nothing... God I hope the masters in, because it all going to go to shit if I have to tell Mirajane... Hell this is harder than I thought I didn't realize that everybody would panic so damn bad. Oh well either way it looks like maybe everybody's calm down a little bit all I have to do is...Lucy! ... I guess she was more stress than I thought..(sigh)... Damn it Levy! She knows I'm not good with kids... I guess he's kinda cute...Zoro huh it's kind of an odd name wonder why she picked it... I can't believe that I'm sitting here holding Lucy's baby... I guess it's kinda funny though, I always figured that when she had a kid and be with the hot head... Not some fucking bastard I wanted to kill, I wonder if Law is still looking for them... It doesn't really matter though if he shows up here he's is good as dead... I swear that on my life...

Suddenly everyone's attention was directed to the door as Freed and Wendy burst through the two of them look exhausted and out of breath. "Is it really her, is Lucy really back?" question the short black haired girl between trying to catch your breath. "Yeah it's really her and she's in the infirmary. I think she might have just passed out" replied Gray. Wendy quickly nodded before dashing through the door of the infirmary. As her eyes fell on the unconscious blonde Wendy began to cry, with of tears and pity the young girl whispered "it really is her, she came back". Immediately Wendy went to work on the young girl trying to heal her, as she did the think about what she was seeing.

( Wendy's point of view)

I can't believe how tired I am, (sigh) I didn't think that such an easy sounding job would turn out to be so tiresome. All I want to do is go home and go to bed, but first I need to go by the guild and check on Gajeel to see if he still doing okay. Hopefully he hasn't put too much strain on his heart these last couple of weeks, it's true that his heart suffered a lot of damage but I didn't think. That so many months down the road I'd still be treating him every so often. (sigh) I don't know what's worse the fact that someone has such a terrifying ability or that the fact is that bastard had Lucy. Every time I think about what he did to Gajeel, I can only imagine what kind of horrible things he's done to poor Lucy. Huh.. is someone calling my name? Oh it's Freed... I wonder what he needs for me,... what you have to be kidding me she's back. I can't believe it, I'm so happy I never thought I'd get to see her again... it's really her, I can smell her vanilla scent. Even if it's weak I can tell it to her...(gasp) oh my god, that can't be her... she looks terrible, her body is so scarred up and she it looks like she's under weight. Oh Lucy what the hell happened to you... Please be alright and wake up.. It looks like I'm not the only one who noticed Gajeel looks so angry and heartbroken. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now, I know he still blames himself for not being able to save her that time. (sigh) Damn it.. her body is just so bad on the inside, just what the hell did he do to her. A large number for bones have been broken very badly, whatever it was her organs have the same damage as Gajeel's heart. Lucy must have been in so much pain, I can't even imagine. But the worst part is this is the fact that you could tell that bastard to time and care to make sure that she healed right. That's just sick and twisted... (gasp) ...she's waking up oh thank god!

Slowly Lucy begin to moaning slightly, as her eyes opened she cold hear Wendy say "she's awake, take it easy Lucy don't move too fast". Lucy slowly set up as she began to look around the room her eyes fell on Gajeel. As tears began to slowly fall from her eyes she jump at the young dragon-slayer, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she whispered "thank god I know it wasn't a dream you really are a life thank god. I'm so sorry about what he did to you can you ever forgive me". " What the hell do you mean you're sorry, you got nothing to be sorry about damn it if anything I should be the one to apologize! Look I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you I can't imagine what sort of fucked up shit he did to you. Because of me I hope that you can forgive me, I promise that I will never let that bastard near you again". Snapped Gajeel without warning as the held Lucy tightly as he tried to look in her tear filled with eyes without crying. After a few minutes have passed Gajeel released Lucy and set her down on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wounded Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

A big thanks to everyone for there review of my story...if anyone has any ideas or tips on this story I would love to hear them. As to the Q: of what's the pairing going to I still don't know, but I can tell you that it's not going to be Gajeel x Lucy. Sorry I just don't see Gajeel that ways to me he is more of the overly protective brother type. But if anyone has any suggestions on who they would like it to be I would love to hear it and thanks for reading this.

* * *

Chapter 3

Wendy and Mirajane rusted to Lucy and sandwich her into a hug as they all three began to cry loudly now. Between cries of happiness the two mages greeted Lucy with a joyful "welcome back!" Lucy then replied "I'm home" with a whole heart-ed smile that three of them had desperately hoped to see again. Gajeel decided that it was time for him to leave the joyful reunion. As he exited the infirmary his nose twitch in response to a familiar smell his eyes widened in shock when he suddenly realize who it was. Fast as he could Gajeel ran towards the guild front doors as he passed by Gray he shouted out "get your ass over here ice-boy I'm going to need your help". By the time the two of them had reached the doors it burst open revealing two figures. "Yo we're back! Gray, Gajeel what's up, something wrong? Everyone seems to be acting a little..." said Natsu. But before he could finish what he was saying a weak scent of vanilla hit his nose. "Lu..Lucy" whispered Natsu as the two black haired mages cautiously looked at one another as sweat drops roll down their faces. The two wait to see how their pink haired friend would react Gajeel sighed before saying "look salamander first of all just calm down, it really is her. I know you wanna talk to her and all, but you need to listen to what I got to say..." But before the iron-slayer could finish what he was saying Natsu rushed past him screaming "Lucy!" Natsu had nearly reached the infirmary by the time Gajeel and Gray were able to tackle him. "Calm the hell down Natsu! I know you wanna see her, but just listen to me for a minute." Snapped Gajeel "shut up and get the hell off me before I kick your ass..Lucy" replied Natsu in an angry tone and tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Just calm down and listen to me, there something important we need to tell you about Lucy" said Gray with a sigh.

When suddenly without warning a very angry Natsu manage to throw the two dark haired mages off him before shouting "what the hell do you mean there something you need to tell me she alright or not?.. Lucy!" Upon hearing all the commotion outside the infirmary door the three girls now rust out to see what was going on. "Natsu" called Lucy in a low voice barely even heard by the slayers there self, Natsu turned in response to his name being called. When his eyes met her's Natsu found himself unable to speak or move, he could only stare in shock at the site of the young blonde girl. Lucy slowly made her way towards Natsu, when suddenly she heard him say "that's not Lucy, you can't be her". Upon hearing these words from him suddenly she stopped in shock and began to tremble. "Hey salamander watch what you say, because if you don't quit spouting shit like that I'm gonna knock your block off" snapped Gajeel. Silent fell on the guild as as everyone watched in shock as Natsu turned and left the guild with his head hung low with Happy following slowly behind. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as Lucy watch her pink haired friend turn his back on her and leave. She desperately tried to say something, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. As she suddenly realized that her biggest fear about returning had come true. "Maybe you should get some rest how about I take you home" said Gray as he gently places hand on Lucy's shoulder. she nodded slowly in agreement as she began to look for her child. "Look there's your mama!" said the short blue haired mage as she handed the little boy to his mother. Lucy then gave a small waves goodbye to everyone as the three of them left for Lucy's apartment. As she walks slowly behind Gray through the town she could not help but remember the conversation that she had with Luffy.

* * *

( flashback 3 weeks after baby Zoro's birth)

* * *

"Lucy... what are you doing up this late?" asked Luffy in a concerned tone, "sorry for worrying you I just can't seem to sleep, what about yourself?" replied Lucy. "That's easy I got hungry!...shh... just don't tell Sanji. I know I bet your hungry that's why you can't sleep, come on". But before she could say anything Luffy grab her hand and drag her into the kitchen and with a very wide grin he told her. "You sit there and I'm getting us something to eat okay" with a heavy sigh the young blonde only knotted and then sat down. "here you go" said Luffy as he set a slice of cake in front of her. "So what's wrong, and don't say nothing because I can tell. You know I'm not the smartest guy out there and don't know if I can really help or not but I can at least listen" said the young straw hat captain. Slowly Lucy looked up as she began speak, "do you think everything will be okay if I go back? I mean what if I go back and they hate me or some how to reject me, if that happens I don't know if I can take it. I'm so scared I really want to see everyone but I don't know if I can actually face them after all this time and everything I've been through. It's my fault three of my friends got hurt and I don't even know if one of them is still alive or not. For god sake I'm a single mom that's raising the baby of the bastard who raped me. Just what should I do Luffy" by now Lucy was crying very heavily and she stared at Luffy who had a confused look on his face.

The young captain sighed heavily before replying "what the hell are you talking about, you said they were your friends no your family why wouldn't they accept you. I bet that they can't wait to see you, I think the only thing you gotta worry about is them becoming really over protective of you two when you get back. So don't worry about it too much because if they hurt you, will come kick their ass I will take you back up to sea with us!" as he said the last part with a big laugh Lucy found herself somewhat calmer after what she had just been told he was right they were her friend and her family why wouldn't they accept her and little Zoro.

* * *

( back to present time)

* * *

Lucy was pulled from her memories by the sound of her name being called. "Lucy.. hey Lucy you okay where here. I hope you don't mind but your land lady gave us an extra key, because she got tired of everyone breaking in. We all took turn paying your rent and stuff, you know it's not a big deal or anything we just wanted to make sure that when you came back you had a place to stay. (sigh) Look I'm sorry about what that idiot said please don't pay him no mind Lucy. I think he was just shocked to see you back he really missed you. Wow listen to me I guess I really do sound like an idiot anyways are you two gonna be okay here tonight cuz I can stay if you want?" said Gray in a soft tone. "No were fine thank you, thank you for everything. I'm just really tired and we could use a bath isn't that right Zoro, goodnight Gray" said Lucy as she smiled. "Night Lucy" replied Gray and waved as he left to make is only home for the night. Meanwhile somewhere in the forest out side of town set a young fire dragon slayer that seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wounded Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

A big thanks to everyone for there review of my story...if anyone has any ideas or tips on this story I would love to hear them. As to the anyone who wishes to read my first story Rare Treasure it can be found in the Fairy Tail/One Piece crossover section and thanks for reading this.

Chapter 4

(Natsu's point of view)

Wow I'm actually surprised it turned out to be a pretty good mission, I can't wait to get back, hell I'm about to starve to death... that's odd why does Gray and Gajeel look so serious come to think of it everyone in the guild looks like that. I wonder if somethings is wrong... wait a minute this smell I know this smell... my god its her...Lucy... she came back...I can't wait to see her smile and hear her call my name, I'm so happy I miss her so much... Shit the hell is wrong with those two, why the hell do they want me to calm down. What could they possibly need to tell me about Lucy I don't care whatever it is it doesn't matter... Wait... what.. was that did someone.. call my...name..Lucy? (gasp) Is that Lucy, that can't be her right. There's no way, where's her beautiful smile and her eyes there so dull and lifeless even her scent is somehow changed? She's so pale and her bodies covered scars... No! that can't be her that's not my Lucy. Why can't anyone see it, I can't stay here... not with her... I have to go...Shit! What the hell is wrong with me how to say that to her, god she must hate me or even worse maybe she thinks I hate her. I don't know why the hell I acted that way I did, but all I know and that's not the Lucy that I fell in love with anymore. I just don't know what to do it like a part of me wants to hold her and tell her it's okay, then on the other hand another part of me just wants to hit her because Lucy was never that weak and pathetic. Just what the hell do I do... please someone tell me..."

It had been about an hour since Gray had brought them home and she was now gently rocking little Zoro. She sighed heavily as could only gaze down at the sleeping babe within her arms as she began to wonder if she had made the right choice. She then quickly shook her head and she whispered to herself "No.. this was the right choice it had to be! She knows that the best place for her and Zoro was with her family Fairy Tail". But after today she had to admit she was really starting to miss the Straw Hat and there chaotic lives. She slowly and very carefully roes from her seat and made her way across the room to place the sleeping babe down on the bed for the night. As she did she giggled slightly and she started to think about what each one of them might be doing right about now. She then softly spoken aloud to the now peacefully sleeping child. "I bet that Sanji's is making something really good for dinner well trying to fight off Luffy. Nami is probably trying to draw a map or getting on to the guys for doing something stupid again. ( giggle) Choppers probably busy with his medical things or treating someone most likely probably Zoro, he always did have a bad habit of not listening to what the doctor told him to do. Every time I think about it I can't help but remember the first time I ever saw him so badly hurt.."

( flashback 3 days after little Sunny's birth)

For the second night in a row Lucy had found herself having yet another sleepless night. Between her son's never ending refusal to sleep no matter what she tried and the fact that she was completely utterly worried to death about the current condition of a certain green haired swordsman's injuries. Neither of which Lucy found herself having any control over, it was true that everyone had told her that. His wounds we're not a big deal for he had been injured worse than that many times before. She could truly believe that was the case. But for her it was different because the wound he bared and the pain that he was suffering was because of her and little Sunny. She just hope that he would wake up soon and that things would be fine. But unfortunately to add insult to injury of her own pride as a mother. She found know that no matter what she tried she could not calm her crying child and this is self was enough to make.

Her very short tempered and easily found herself breaking down in a fit of tears. Every one of the Straw Hat members had offered to help her so she could get sleep, but sadly she turned them all down. She wanted to do this, she desperately needed to prove that she could take care of him all by herself. For Lucy, she knew that this was the reality of it and she need to make it work. Even now Chopper was becoming very irritated himself at the fact that Lucy was now on her second days with little or no sleep. He and everyone else on the ship had pleaded with her, saying that they would help her. But it was now about 4 in the morning she was tired and exhausted, as little Sunny continued to cry Lucy now found herself completely lost and on the verge of tears. When suddenly the door to her room open and in walked a green haired mummy. Who now was trying to speak "gmme mm tmm bmbm n u mo tm smmmp". But Lucy could only giggle at the sight of him as she reply "What the hell did you just say?" Out of frustration Zoro started tearing off the bandages that covered his face with a heavy sigh he quick snapped. "I said give me the baby and get your ass to sleep so don't argue with me. Because I'm not taking no for an answer, now come on give him here" .

Lucy started to argue but decided that she would just lose if she did. She then gave a kiss on the cheek to little Sunny before handing him to Zoro. "Hey there little guy did you miss me I miss you, guess you been giving your mom a hard time huh. So how about it little guy you come over here and sit down with me, while mommy get some sleep." Almost instantaneously when Sunny heard his voice he immediately began to calm down. Lucy can only smile and started to lay down to make herself more comfortable, as she sleepily watch the two retreating figures before dozing off herself.

( end of flashback return to present time)

The young blonde haired girl sighed softly and carefully settled herself in the bed. As she allowed to sleep to over take her she could not help but think about how much she truly miss him. It would be a lie if she didn't say that she had develop feelings for Zoro because of the time they spent together. But for her it was not just how she felt about him that attracted her so much today the green haired swordsman. It was how he acted and treated little Sunny with so much love and care as if he truly wanted to be the boys father himself. But sadly she knew in her heart that Zoro would never ask her to carry such a heavy burden just so he could have something that she could tell he desperately wanted. In the last moments before sleep finally over took the young girl she softly whisper out "Zoro" as a single tear emerged from her now closed eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wounded Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

A big thanks to everyone for there review of my story...if anyone has any ideas or tips on this story I would love to hear them. As to the anyone who wishes to read my first story Rare Treasure it can be found in the Fairy Tail/One Piece crossover section and thanks for reading this.

* * *

Chapter 5

( time skip 3 hours later)

* * *

It was now about 3 in the morning as a very tired blonde haired dragon-slayer slowly made his way home. He yawn sleepily as he was quietly cursed underneath his breath when suddenly the sound of a blood curdling scream got his attention. Without a second thought he quickly began to run trying to find who was screaming. He did not have to search very hard to find it, for he was now standing in front of an open window. When yet again another scream came, witch sounded more in pain than the last one did so without a hint of hesitation him he quickly made he way through the open window. At what he saw I sent a chill down his spine, before him lay a young blonde girl who seemed to be having a terrible no a horrifying nightmare as she screamed in pain.

The blond haired young male was stuck in a state of shock has he tried to figure out what he should do. When yet another scream with heard, he then quickly ran to the young girls bedside and without a second thought he grab her and started shaking her in hopes of waking her up. But sadly this only resulted in the young blonde fighting him while still asleep, in response to how she was acting now the blonde male. Started to panic as he let out a deep growl, before frowning deeply and saying "sorry blondie but your not leaving me much choice here believe me this is gonna hurt me a lot more than you" (slap) the sound seemed echoed throw out the room.

Lucy's eyes shot open in response to the slap and suddenly she was clinging to the males white shirt as she started to speak in a panic voice "please, please no more I beg you to stop. I promise I won't disobey you again I'll do whatever you want, just take them out there god please take them out..." But before she can say another word she was being shook once again by the blond haired male who is now the screaming at her "hey wake the hell up... shit wake up...damn". Lucy then gently place in hand on his arm and whispered " I'm awake, thank you and I'm sorry. Oh my baby I need to find him". In response to this the blonde male said "do you mean that little guy, hell he looks like he can sleep there a tornado" as he pointed to the sleeping baby at the end of the bed.

Lucy sighed before saying "thank goodness I didn't wake Sunny up, but I guess that he's gotten use to it. I'm sorry by the way who are you?" With some what of a cocky smile he replied "sorry about that, name is Sting Eucliffe and I'm the white dragon slayer of.." But before he could finish what he was saying, Lucy interrupted he by saying "wait aren't you from Sabertooth what are you doing here?" With a small chuckle Sting reply "no that's old news! me and Rogue came to Fairy Tail about a month after the games were over.. By the way I couldn't help but notice your mark are you new? " with a sad smile Lucy shook her head no before answering "I'm not new and my name is Lucy Heartfilia".

As the young girl looked up she never miss the sad in look of shock that was now plastered across Sting's face. She quickly tried to think of something to change the subject with "um would you like something to drink I was planning on getting a glass of water for myself?" question the young girl. "Sure some water be fine thanks" Sting replied in an uneasy tone. While she was in the kitchen Sting couldn't help but stare down at the babe as he watch him sleeping peacefully. With a smile on his face Sting decided that it might be best if you moved to the couch he really didn't wanna wake the little guy. As Lucy return now caring two glasses of water she noticed that he had moved. As she gave him one of the glass smiled sweetly and whispered "thanks from moving if he woke up I don't think that I be going back to sleep anytime soon".

Sting now smiling as he asked "so what's the little guys name!" With a small giggle Lucy said "his name is Zoro Sunny Heartfilia", "wow that's one hell of a mouthful how the hell did you ever come up with a name like that". Said Sting in a playful tone, at this comment she snapped back "I'll have you know that it's a damn good name thank you very much. I picked Zoro after the name who saved my life and deliver him into this world. Sunny is the name of the ship that brought me and him home, as for his last name I thought it would be easier just to use mine" as the last part of what she said was heard by him.

Sting could tell something about it made her feel uncomfortable, so he decided to try to play it off has he spoken "I got it, I got it you don't have to get your panties in a knot girly. I like his name is pretty cool, anyways guess I better be getting on home its late you know and frankly I'm still pretty tired. Guess I'll see you guys in the morning, take it easy blondie try not to have no more nightmares... bye". Lucy could only smile as she slowly wave goodbye to the white-slayer has she watched him climb out the window, with a heavy sigh she decided it would probably be best to try to go back to sleep. Meanwhile outside of Lucy's apartment Sting now seemed to walk heavy heart-ed as he headed home for the night. As he sighed deeply he couldn't help but think of what the hell just happened.

(Sting's point of view)

Damn it if I any tired.. stupid Rogue and his damn cold... not like the mission was that damn hard it just took longer than I thought..(sigh) Shit! what the fuck was that it sounds like somebody's been murdered! I think you can come this way... Shit nobody over here, wait it came from that window. What the hell it's a chick and she looks to be having one hell of a nightmare...(sigh) Guess I better wake her up... fuck that was a bad thing to do, now she's acting like I'm trying to kill her or something... Now what the hell am I supposed to do... guess I could try smacking one..

Hell I really don't want to but I guess I ain't got much choice. Hopeful she won't be too mad at me, huh... her eyes are open I guess she's awake.. What the..hell...is she talking about! ... She must still be asleep.. finely about damn time she woke up. Sabertooth huh!.. this chick must not be from around here, wait that's a fairy tail mark maybe she's new.. Did she just say Lucy you got to be kidding me, right..huh... Shit I guess my look surprise her. That's right I remember now a couple days after we got to fairy tail we heard she disappeared but... damn, I'm actually kinda happy to see that she came back. I wonder where she's been on this time she looks like she's kinda had a rough...huh.. Guess that little kid over there is her's, they do have the same scent and all .You know the more I look at her and listen to her talk can't help but want to hold her and tell her its gonna be okay... God listen to me sound like an idiot shit I need to get out here. Ah what the hell can I say that won't hurt her feelings... I know!..

Unknown to the two blondes their conversations and activities were being watched from the shadows by someone from afar...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wounded Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

A big thanks to everyone for there review of my story...if anyone has any ideas or tips on this story I would love to hear them. As to the anyone who wishes to read my first story Rare Treasure it can be found in the Fairy Tail/One Piece crossover section and thanks for reading this. (sorry it took so long)

Chapter 6

( time skip two weeks later)

It had been a two weeks since Lucy had returned and everyone was now impatiently waiting for return of Erza from her last mission. Everyone wanted to celebrate the return of their long lost comrade. The Master had said "that it would probably be best if they waited for all members of Team Natsu to return along with a few other friends from other guilt." For Lucy everything seem to be going well except for two small problem she seemed to be having. The first was that everyone was always fighting over who would get to play with Zoro, and the second seem to be Natsu. Even when he had apologize to Lucy for the horrible things that he said and did to her they just couldn't seem to go back to the way they were before. Even though the two of them still continue to remain on the same team and Natsu would even spend a little time playing with Zoro every now and then. The guild was a buzz with everyone's preparations for the up and coming celebration.

When suddenly the guild doors to reveal a small group of people standing there "yo Fairy Tail! Where is the guest of honor" inquired a white hair and now shirtless ice-mage, followed by the sweet voice of Sherry as she asked "where's Lucy"? "I'm over here she cried (gasp) Sherry, Lyon oh my god your alive! Are you okay I'm so sorry" said the young blonde as tears roll down her face. Sherry too was not crying as she said "are you kidding we're fine, you're the one we are worried about". Lyon only smiled and nodded as he turned Gray before asking "so what's going on in town there was one hell of a crowd that we passed on the way in here, seems like they were dressed kind odd like in uniform or something?" "Uniforms? huh..., maybe they got some to do the council... beats the hell outta me" replied Gray. "Hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with us" said the Master with a slight chuckle, "oh.. he's so adorable is he has your eyes in your nose, what's his name" inquired Sherry with a wide smile.

"Zoro Sunny Heartfilia some people call him Sunny for short" answered Lucy in a happy tone. "Oh.. now that's a very interesting and famous name that your boy has there. He's not by any chance somehow named after the rookie pirate Roronoa Zoro a.k.a ( Pirate Hunter) with a bounty of 120,000,000 is he" inquired the oddly dress gentleman who now stood in the doorway. With none other than obviously under arrest Ezra beside him. Upon hearing that name Lucy's face lost all color, as you can hear everyone in the guild shout "Ezra!". At this the Master now stood before the two them as he inquired. "Just to the hell are you and why do you have my child in chains?".

"Sorry wasn't trying to be rude there let me apologize first, my name is Vice Admiral Momonga of the mariners. As two why this young lady is in chains it's because she's a prisoner. She's been charged with obstruction of justice and destruction of mariner property, you should just be glad that my superiors ordered me to bring her back here any other criminal would have been shot on sight.

But that aside I do expect an answer to my question young lady, and while you're at it what's your name?" But before anyone had a chance to say anything Ezra suddenly ran towards the young blonde girl and screamed out "Lucy! oh my god you came back. Lucy I have missed you so much can you ever forgive me." As the Vice Admiral now quietly watch the two girls before him, as he sighed slowly before saying "well, well, well if your Lucy then that means that brat is Law's spawn and funny thing is he's got one of the Straw Hats names huh... Oh..well headquarters is gonna love this..." Upon hearing this everyone in the guild seem to go on the offensive as Lucy now stood in front of the mariner as she screamed out "there's no way in hell I'll let you get your hands on my child. It doesn't matter who his father is or what his name is he's my sun and if you or anyone else tries to hurt him I swear I'll kill you."

At her sudden outburst everyone could only stand there and stare in disbelief. As the silence was broken by the loud voice of Sting as he yelled out, "you tell them blondie and if they don't like that shit, then there's six dragon slayers here that will make them understand". The Vice Admiral could only laugh out loud as he started to speak "easy, easy we didn't come here to start no shit with anyone. I just wanted to confirm if the rumors were true or not, believe me I have no intention of taking your child and I'm not exactly a kid person. I am sorry to say though I can't really say that I can promise anything in the future. Anyways back the matter at hand here your mage back, you are really need to teacher her how to control herself before she gets in over her head. I think she'd been in big shit if it had been anyone else s based other than mine, well with that being said I bid you good day. Mariners move out!".

Lucy let out a heavy sigh and she watch the mariners leave she was about to turn in check on her son. When suddenly she was being crushed by an unchained and very tearful Ezra who is now crying uncontrollably "I'm so glad you're back I missed you so much. I promise I'm never leave you alone on another mission again" said the red headed girl between very long sobs. At the sight of all of his children now back the Master could not help but whip a single tear away from his eyes as he cried out "let's party". At this the guild erupted with cheers, tears and laughter.

Meanwhile in a tiny bar on a small island are young man with a pink feathered jacket and sunglasses just strolled in. He took a quick glance around the room as he's eyes fell upon the person has been searching for. With a mischievous grin on his face he walked up to his target and proceeded to speak. "Well now what a pleasant surprise to meet you here of all people, what no hello or could it be that I came at a bad time you do seem to be in quite depressed mood. If I do say so myself it certainly is very unbecoming of you". " What the hell do you want Donquixote Doflamingo? "As you can plainly see I'm truly not in the mood for conversation, so I would caution you to just go on about your business and leave me to mine." replied are young man with dark eyes and a spotted fury hat.

From the comment that he got from the dark eyed young man Don could only smile as his eyes moved over to the young captain crew. He once again turned he's attention back to the dark haired captain and with a faked look of hurt on his face he said "I'm hurt Law I came all this way to give you some good news and you're just so mean too me. Maybe I won't even bother to tell you it, it's not like it really makes me any different" Law sighed as he quickly finish this drink before snapping back at the older man in a very irritated tone as he got up to leave "I'm sure whatever it is you want to tell me I can go without hearing it. In fact it's probably nothing more then you're sick attempt to get a rise out of me. so I think I'll pass, I really don't have the patience for it. Man were heading back I've had enough of this port!"

"Oh is that so! I figured a father would like to know where his son is, especially since he's never actually seen him. In fact he really is quite cute in my opinion he doesn't really look like you at all, I thinking that favors his mother a lot more. But you know if you're not interested in such a thing I guess I'll see you another time then..." said Don in a stern yet playful tone. Law's eyes suddenly widen in shock from what he just been told.


End file.
